Kakashi and Sakura love story
by girlpod50000
Summary: Ok so i decided i will finish it and then post once i am done with the entire story so it might take me even longer to post and stuff so sorry you prob have already stopped folowing me but i will post some time sorry for making you guys wait i am more of the write at my own speed type person.
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat on her bed flipping through medical books with a very curious look on her face. This girls name was Sakura she had pink hair, a slightly big forehead and pale-ish skin. She was wearing a small red tank top and small white shorts. She had long legs and was skinny but at the same time fit. Her bed was scattered with different medical books and a desk in the corner of her room had a small light lit at it, which seemed to be the only light source in her room. Except the moon that shone through her window on the left side of her room a couple feet from her bed.

Sakura was seventeen and as a seventeen-year-old girl you would expect her room to be cheery and bright just like her pink hair. Her room however was not very cheery maybe it would be if she cleaned it every once in a while. The room had books and scrolls of different medical techniques sprawled out everywhere on the floor trailing from her desk to her bed. Dust covered her the inhabited corners of her room and her closet seemed to be like a death trap. If you got tangled in the clothes and different things that were shoved in it, it seemed as if you would be lost forever.

Sakura scanned through medical book to scroll and then stopped and looked up as she smelt and awful odor coming from her room. "Yuck, what's that smell?" she said as she set the scroll down and got up from her bed. As she did this she stepped on a pile of books and as she stepped on it one of the book from the bottom slipped out and made her fall on her face. _"Good job Sakura I can't believe you let your room get this messy." _ She said to her self as she picked herself up off the floor and then started cleaning her room.

After a picking up and stacking all her book in her bookcase and throwing away a few unfinished bento boxes from a month ago. She dusted and then finally she was done cleaning and her room looked better then ever. She put her hands on her hips and did a slight nod with her head as to congratulate herself for making her room so clean. As she stood there taking one last look to see if anything else was out of place she herd a ringing noise coming from her bed. She glanced at her cell phone ringing on her bed and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened _"Kakashi-sensei?"_

"Why is he calling me at this time of night?" She said as she looked at her clock that read **10:21**. She shook off the question and picked up the phone and to her surprise as he talked to her she thought, is he drunk? The reason she thought that was probably because he was talking like an idiot saying "pec e uop bar sience de quer." Which translated to "come pick me up, bar at sine dr." The last part was gibberish to her.

She tried to talk to him but when she asked were he was and why he called her he did not answer. She waited a couple minutes and some voice she was sure was not Kakashi's picked up the phone. The man that picked up the phone had a very deep voice and he seemed to be annoyed about something. "I'm sorry about that but Kakashi has passed out and he needs someone to pick him up and also someone to pay for his very many drinks." Sakura sighed and then asked, "were is he?" the man responded "he is at a bar called keloy on sine drive." The man explained.

_"That far away really kakashi, and why did you have to call me?"_ The bar Kakashi was passed out in was on the other side of town as Sakura's house. She sighed in annoyance once again and then finally said "alright I am coming to get him please watch him till I get there I should be there in about thirty minutes." She exclaimed and then hung up the phone and started getting dressed into more appropriate attire. She dressed in blue jeans and a simple shirt because she knew if she wore a dress it would just get ruined.

She would probably have to carry Kakashi to his house after all. Before she left she looked at the clock and saw that it was **11:00**! _"Oh shit that conversation lasted longer then I thought it will take me about thirty minutes to find the bar and then about twenty to wake him up enough for him to tell me were his house is and the who knows how long to get there, then there's the possibility of other things going wrong. It would be about 1:00 when I would finally get back, maybe I should just pack a tooth brush in my purse incase I have to stay at his house for the night" _

She quickly grabbed her purse and packed her tooth purse and a comb in it then slung it over her shoulder opened her window and deciding it would be faster started jumping from roof to roof with incredible speed. When she arrived at the bar she was right it did take her about thirty minutes to get there or maybe a little less. She jumped off of a roof and walked to the door, she was about to enter but was stopped by a tall strong looking man with a black suit on. "I'm afraid ill need to see your ID ma'am."

She looked up at him and was about to argue when the man that she talked to earlier appeared from the crowed and saw Sakura. He walked over to her at the door "you are Sakura right?" she looked at him and nodded then the man looked surprised and looked her up and down. She finally got tired and asked "what is it?" he snapped out of his surprised gaze. "Well its just that you look like your." He paused " I look like I'm what?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed "sorry you like your only fifteen." He said trying not to make Sakura even more annoyed then she already was "I am actually seventeen and I am a seventeen year old girl in a hurry, so tell me were Kakashi is already so I can get his last drunken ass back to his house." Sakura demanded.

Both men by the door looked slightly shocked then washed it away and the bartender showed her through the crowd to where Kakashi was. She sighed a long sigh and then mumbled under her breath "kakashi why do you have to be so much trouble." The bartender turned toward her "what was that?" he asked softly. Sakura wiped the look annoyance off of her face and forced a smile onto her face. "oh nothing, just thinking out loud."

She said to the man and then continued to talk "now to wake him up so he can tell me were he lives." She said as she started to walk over to Kakashi ready to wake him up with a hard fist to his head. She was stopped as the bartender spoke and handed her a piece of paper. "That wont be necessary, he wrote everything down on this piece of paper and told me to give it to who ever picked him up." The man explained, then he continued to talk "it like he knew he was going to pass out."

Sakura took the piece of paper and read it, it said "I am sorry for the poor soul who has to drag my probably unconscious body back to my house. If I just called a random person who dose not know were my house is the info is on the back." There was a small arrow pointing to the edge of the small card. Sakura turned it over and there was the info (Chelby lane, 7390.) _"About a mile away from the bar the opposite direction of her house." _She sighed then read on. "If I have not paid for my drinks my wallet is in my pocket, it should have enough money in it plus the key to my house. Thank you for taking me home and helping me I will pay you back fro doing this." That was then end of the little letter except for the very bottom, which read simply "Kakashi"

Sakura stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket then went to Kakashi who was passed out at the bar. She hadn't noticed and when she did she looked at him in surprise. Instead of wearing what she was so used to seeing on him during training or going to eat ramen with Naruto and Saske. Practically everywhere she saw him he was wearing his green vest and black pants. He still had his mask and headband over his one eye, but other then that everything he was wearing was different. He had a white tank top on that was slightly tight on his body and exposed his muscular body.

She never noticed it before, he was actually quite attractive, well except for he was now drunk and sprawled halfway on top of a bar table. Still there was this cuteness to him being drunk and not many men were quite when they were drunk. She felt her cheeks grow a little read and then realized what she was thinking, "_What am I thinking he's my former sensei I am not supposed to think he is cute." _ She yelled at herself and brushed the thoughts aside as she walked over to him. She searcher his pocket and in his front pocket she found his wallet _"couldn't he have put his wallet in a different place, like his shirt pocket maybe." _She thought to herself. She pulled out the amount of money that was on the bill the bartender handed her and paid the man for his drinks.

Sakura looked through the wallet and made sure the key was there before shoving the wallet in her pocket. With a huff she lifted her sensei and put him on her back holding the bottom of his legs and putting in a piggyback position. She turned toward the shocked bartender and with a facial expression that seem more annoyed then the last and asked "can we use the back door so not everyone in the village sees the "great copy ninja" drunk as hell being carried by his student."

The bartender snapped back to earth and pointed to the door behind him. Sakura nodded a quick thanks then left through the door and into the night. She thought of were Chelby lane was and when she found the direction were she needed to go she hopped onto a tree and started jumping from tree to buildings what ever got her there faster.

**Earlier Kakashi's POV-**

He had been gone for a mission for almost a month and now returned from the successful mission. He had a couple of minor wounds but nothing that could not be healed by just bandaging them and waiting for the wounds to close up. Nothing he needed to go to the hospital for, actually even if they were major wounds or if he were on the verge of death he still would not go to the hospital. He hated the hospital; he hated the white walls that you woke up to the fake smiles of the nurses and doctors that walked in telling you everything was all right. But most of all he hated the smell of it that strong disgusting smell. It was the smell of death, pain and suffering.

Kakashi swung open his door of his apartment and set his bag by his door and shut the door as he walked into his living room. He did no bother turning on his light and just walked over to the furniture that was set before him. He plopped down on his couch and slightly winced as a surge of pain went through his body. Kakashi looked down to his left side and saw a dark liquid soak through his shirt the dark liquid was obviously blood. Kakashi ripped off his green vest and took off his shirt leaving his muscular body exposed. Numerous scratches and scars covered his body and the newly formed gash on his left side was spilling out blood.

He walked to his bathroom and on small shelving behind his mirror he grabbed a thing of bandages and a sort of ointment for cleaning wounds. He started cleaning the wound and then began wrapping it around his stomach and side were the gash was on his body. He was rapping it quickly like he had one it a million times before and the truth was he had done this a million times after returning from a mission. Since he hated the hospital he never went and therefore had to dress his own wounds. Tsunade and Sakura had scowled him many times before for not going to the hospital after a mission that he almost died from.

He laughed a bit at the thought of Tsunade yelling at him and Sakura hitting him on the top of the head for worrying her. He thought of Sakura and the thought that she had not yet punched him through a wall for all the trouble he gave her. _"That girl Is something else I cant believe she puts up with me."_ He smiled and then his smile faded _"she is seventeen now and has already past the junin exams with a perfect score. She is no longer my student, she is my equal." _He stated in his mind_. "And she has no need to put up with me anymore." _

That thought crossed his mind and for some reason he could not explain, it made him sad. He then brushed the thought of sadness aside _"what am I thinking, she passed the junin exams she went from being the weakest in team seven to the strongest. I should be happy for her shouldn't I? After all she is my student I trained her. But why do I feel almost sad?" _He asked himself and thought about the past years in team seven. How she would yell at him for being late to team meetings and he would make and excuse saying "I got lost on the path of life."

How when she saw Saske every morning she would fall over herself like a love struck little girl, and how when the team went and ate (usually ramen because Naruto would suggest it and then whine when no one else wanted to eat it. But he usually won those battles of picking were to eat.) How all of them would stare at him and wait for him to take off his mask and eat but finally Naruto struck up a conversation and they would all be to distracted with the conversation that it would give him enough time to take off his mask, eat and then put it back on in time for everyone to turn around and see nothing on his plate.

He then thought more about when after she discovered her true strength that outmatched almost everyone in the team. That she really found a newly woken confidence and took charge. She stopped falling over Saske and really became a team leader I guess you would say she was the only mature one in the group. _"She is quite a talented kid."_ He thought then realizing what he said he corrected himself _"no she is no longer a kid she is a woman a leader and hell of a doctor." _One thought slipped through his mind _"her looks aren't bad either."_ He slapped his palm to his forehead and then said out loud "what am I thinking she is my former student dammit Kakashi you so stupid."

He finished wrapping his injury and ripped the remaining cloth off then tied the cloth that was on his wound. He put his things back on the shelving and closed the mirror. The thought of Sakura passed through his mind again and finally he decided he needed to go out and get a drink. Not to socialize he did not do that very much but to drown that thought of her out of his mind. He walked to his room all of the lights in his house still on. He grabbed a white tank top and dark blue jeans and dressed into them, made his way out his front door closed and locked it behind him then walked to a random bar.

**And a couple hours later of drinking and being a dumbass kakashi found himself calling a random person and the last thing he remember was mumbling "come pick me up, bar at sine dr." and then he passed out dropping his phone and leaving what ever poor soul he called to pick him up.**

**This is prologue and were the real story begins**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura jumped from roof to roof and felt relieved when she saw a wooden sign that said Chelby lane. She jumped off of the small store she was on and started to walk the passed out Kakashi still in a piggyback position on her back. The moon was almost full and a billion stars shone on her while she walked through Chelby lane looking for Kakashi's apartment. She tried to find his house number and for about 10 minutes she still couldn't find it then her eyes wondered on a small apartment building. The room on the very left top corner read 7390 by the door "ok there it is" she said reliever as she walked over and climbed up the steps. She set Kakashi on a small bench in front of his apartment door. His body went to a laying position on the bench and she felt a slight smile go to her face.

She turned away from him and dug the key out of her pocket; she put the key in and twisted it she heard a click and her smile went to a relived sigh. "Thank god, if this wasn't the right key I would have killed him." She said as she opened the door she looked back at Kakashi, stuck the key in her pocket and once again began to lift the heavy man.

She decided that instead of putting him completely over her back she would just put his chest over the front of her shoulder. But that was a big mistake. As she dragged him in walking back words slowly she managed to get in past the front door. With her foot she tried to close the door she succeeded but in the process she lost her balance and both of the ninja fell to the ground. She made a slight scream and shut her eyes and then she felt something on top of her.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw her former sensei on top of her still passed out from being drunk. Even so though she knew he was not awake she could here his breathing and feel his warm breathe against her neck. Their faces almost touching his muscular body pressed against her slender figure. Sakura's face went beet red and she quickly pushed Kakashi off of her. And sat up breathing quickly and clenching her fist at her heart.

She looked at him asleep on the floor and before she darted out of his house she thought it might be a good idea to put him in his bed. She stood up and searched for a light switch her hand felt something "ah the light switch" she flipped it on. She looked at his living room it was small had no TV, just a small coffee table a couch and two chairs. To the left of the living room down a step was a small kitchen and beside the kitchen was the dining room it only had a table and two chairs in it. To the right of the living room were three doors one she was guessing was the bathroom one his room and maybe an office or a guest room. She walked over to Kakashi and grabbed his hands and started dragging him on the floor. She saw two stairs in front of the three doors and decided that she would still drag him _"if he has back pain when he wakes up he'll just have to deal with it because I am not picking him up and have the possibility of going through that again."_ She said to herself.

She dragged his back up the two steps and she heard him mumble something and move his head then he stopped and all she could here was his breathing _"he must be having a dream, how cute."_ She thought as a smile went across her face. Then again catching what she said she mentally slapped herself. _"Why do I keep thinking he's cute Sakura get it in your head he is you former sensei your friend." _She then looked at him with a soft gaze. _"But he is also a man, and I am a woman." _ She said to herself trying to reassure herself that when she thought of it that way it was only natural that she thought he was attractive. He was after a very attractive man.

After searching each room to find out that the last room she decided to look in was his bedroom. She finally set him on top of the bed and decided it would be a good idea for him to not get mud and dirt on his bed from his shoes so she took them off and threw them to the corner of his room. She grabbed a blanket that was folded on the end of his bed and laid it over him. After she was done making it so he would sleep comfortably she looked around the room and realized that it was really clean. Now that she looked back his whole house was very clean also, it was like no one had ever stepped in it before.

She looked at Kakashi and then looked at his clean room. From him being so laid back and well lazy she thought his house would be a complete mess. An idea came to mind that he paid someone to clean his house but she knew he would never do that. He would either never clean and live in a pigsty or wait until it really dirty and finally get off his lazy ass and clean it little by little. She giggled at the thought of him actually doing something productive other then fighting. In her opinion fighting was not a very good way to be productive.

She looked at him once more before exiting his room quickly because the urge of taking off his mask almost took her. She giggled as she closed the door and then began to walk to the front door when her eyes wandered on a clock "WHAT!? 1:30!" she yelled as she stared dumbfounded at the clock. "Dammit, I can't believe it's already that late." She said as she sat down and leaned up against the wall. "Well I obviously can't go home now after all I did sneak out and my parents probably already came in my room and saw the note I left."

If her parents already saw the note then she defiantly could not go home. The note Sakura left said "mom, dad if you are reading this then I am not home yet and if I don't come home by twelve then I am probably staying the night at my office or over at Ino's place. But don't worry I will be back tomorrow call me if you need anything." On the bottom of the paper she signed her name. Sakura let out a long sigh and then remembered that she brought her toothbrush with her in her purse.

Sakura got her toothbrush and rummaged through Kakashi's bathroom for toothpaste. After she got ready for bed and found sheets and blankets in the room across from Kakashi's. The room turned out to be sort of a storage room/office and had piles of stuff all organized. She was sad it was not a guest room but she decided that it was for the best that she slept on the couch. She put the sheets on the couch and then a pillow and saying that she would wake up before Kakashi. It being too uncomfortable to sleep in long blue jeans she decided to take them off and sleep in her panties. After she folded her pants and got under the blankets she laid out she slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi woke up with the biggest hangover he had in his life, he sat up slowly holding his head with his hand his other hand supporting his back. He tried to recollect what happened to him last night "ok I got drunk called a random person to come pick me up and then passed out." He said still holding his hand to his head. _"Oh crap I was passed out that means who ever brought me home had to carry me, man I'm such an idiot. Ill have to repay whoever brought me home last night." _

He decided and then got off of his bed and walked very slowly into his living room. Almost tripping over the two steps in front of him, his head hurt like hell, he could barley see and he was about ready to stab himself in the throat because of his burning lungs. He staggered up right and looked on the couch, the fist thing he saw was pink hair. Thinking he was imaging the color of the person's hair that was sleeping on his couch he walked over to look at their face. When he did he sort of jumped, rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not imagining, looked again and realized he wasn't. He face palmed and yelled at himself "Kakashi you idiot you called your former student and made her carry you all the way to your house! Idiot, idiot, idiot." He repeated over and over in his head _"I am such and idiot."_ He paused and then thought of an idea _"I know ill make her breakfast it's the least I could do after she lugged his damn heavy body all the way back to my apartment." _ He walked over to his kitchen, which had a wall that separated it to the living room and started pulling out ingredients to make food. As he was making food Sakura started to wake up she opened her eyes and she immediately looked at the clock _"oh no its already nine in the morning." _She panicked and through her struggling to get out of bed did not here Kakashi in the kitchen. She was about to leave and then decided that she would make Kakashi breakfast. She set down her purse and walked into the kitchen and then she saw the stove on and eggs frying and she heard something drop to the right side of her she looked over and saw Kakashi with eye widened and spatula on the floor that he had dropped. He stared a Sakura for a moment and blushed and turned away.

Sakura was thoroughly confused on why he had blushed at her she checked herself and made sure everything was fine and then screamed and pulled down the bottom of her shirt. _"Oh shit I forgot to put my pants on! Ugh yoru so stupid Sakura." _She ran into the living room quickly grabbed her pants and then swung open the bathroom door and slammed it shut.

**Kakashi's POV on this situation**

Kakashi decided he would make some eggs and French toast for Sakura he thought he should break the cycle and do something other then ramen. As he was getting the ingredients for the food and then the pan and the spatula he kept wondering if she would like what he was making for her. His eyes crinkled and a giant smile went over his face as he thought of a scene in one of his books that started an awful lot like this. He was so consumed in making the breakfast he did not here Sakura wake up and shuffle around his apartment. As the breakfast was almost ready he got two plates out and set them on the counter and when he turned around their Sakura was.

He was about to smile at her when he realized that she had no pants on. She was looking at what was being made in nothing but a tank top and pink and white panties on. He stood there shocked for a moment and lost grip of the spatula and it fell to the ground making a clinking sound. He saw Sakura turn toward him and with a confused look on her face looked right back at him.

_"What, what do I do she's standing in my kitchen with no pants on."_ He thought back to that same scene in one of his books and quickly shook his head in his mind. _"No I defiantly cant do that." _He thought and all Kakashi could do as he felt his face to red was turn away and say nothing. There was a pause and then he heard Sakura scream and run into the other room. He hit him self in he head with his palm and again called himself an idiot a couple more times in his head. Then remembering the eggs he grabbed a plate and the spatula off of the ground and walked over to the pan and put the egg on the plate. He began to cook again and tried to get the image of Sakura with no pants on out of his mind.

**End of his POV**

Sakura sat on the floor in Kakashi's bathroom and began scolding herself _"Sakura you are such an idiot what if you decided not to go and make Kakashi breakfast and just walked out of his house with no pants." _She lectured to herself _"your such a dumbass, a huge and giant fool." _she sighed and stood up and put her pants on. "Well I guess I cant just leave, he was making breakfast for me I cant just say bye without seeing him and leaving him alone with to much food." She said as she sighed again and opened the bathroom door. She walked down the two stairs and across the living room to the kitchen where Kakashi was still preparing breakfast.

He heard her step into the kitchen "do you need help with anything?" Sakura asked trying not to bring up the incident from earlier. "As long as you keep you pants on." Kakashi said in a joking voice trying to get past what happened earlier and make it a joke. He turned to face Sakura and her face was a dark shade of crimson and when he looked at her she turned her head and walked over to the dining room table "never mind you can do it all yourself." She said as she stomped and then plopped herself on one of the wooden chairs.

Kakashi looked over at her and smiled a bit before going back to cooking. Once he was finished cooking he set an even amount of food on each of there plates. Walking over to the table he set one plate down in front of Sakura and one in front of his seat and sat down. It was silent and both of them started eating their meals, Kakashi took off his mask and ate his meal and put his mask back on. Sakura was eating slowly and when she looked up from her plate to see if she could get a peak at his face his mask was already up and his food was gone.

Kakashi saw the look of disappointment on her face and laughed a little bit and when he did Sakura looked up and glared at him. "Why are you laughing?" She said to him with an annoyed voice. He looked at her for a moment and said taking a slight chance. "Are you sure you want to know?" he asked her with a devious smile under his mask. She thought for a moment and then said, "Yes of course I want to know." She said as she crossed her arms.

Kakashi got up from his chair and walked over Sakura and pushed her chair up to the wall behind her. Her heart raced and her face went beet red as he did this, then in his usual low smooth voice he said "I was just thinking about how cute you looked in those panties." After he said this his face begin only inches from Sakura's, he simply stood back up and walked out of the dinning room and kitchen with a slight wave as he did. Sakura sat there in her seat with her face still red, she let out a giant breath as if she had been holding hers the entire time.

"Idiot" Sakura mumbled as she clenched her fist to her fast beating heart. As Kakashi walked into his room he laughed a bit to himself _"what a stupid idea to do that but, it was worth it to see her face as red as a beet." _He then started chuckling a little bit. He went over to his closet and got some clean clothes and got changed. He saw his shoes on the ground in his room and wondered _"did she take off my shoes for me?"_ He thought about that he walked to his desk next to his bed and got one of his famous orange colored books and started reading it.

He walked out of his room book in one hand and saw Sakura getting ready to leave. She put the two plates in the sink, found his laundry basket and was now putting the sheets and blankets she used in it. As she stuffed the sheet in the laundry basket she closed the top and was about to pick it up. She looked over in Kakashi's direction and gave him a mad look as Kakashi watched her with his grey eye. She turned around and Kakashi walked up to her and put his book in his back pocket. As she grabbed the laundry basket she turned around and walked a step forward bumping into Kakashi.

She jumped a little bit then gave him a get out of my way glare. Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed the laundry basket out of her hands and started walking toward the laundry room/office/storage room. She stood there surprised that he was being nice to her and did not make a joke or smart remark. He set the laundry basket in the laundry room and then walked back into the living room and said goodbye to Sakura as she left for her house. He was about to sit down on his chair when Sakura burst through the door. He turned to her and was knocked off his feat and fell on the ground with Sakura on top of him hugging him.

He was very surprised and did not know how to react then finally Sakura broke the silence "thank you for breakfast." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and then stood up and again walked out the door. Leaving the speechless copy ninja halfway sitting up on the ground looking at the already shut door. His hand scratched the back of his head and thought, _"man she really is something else." _


	4. chapter 4

Sakura shut the door and leaned against it her face still bright red with a smile spread across her face. Her heart was beating so fast and her head was spinning with so many thoughts. Her first clenched near her heart and her legs were shaking. Se exhaled a large breath _"why did I do that my heart is beating even faster right now. I had no time to react my body just moved, and then I saw him and the first thing I could do was run toward him. Why am I feeling this way, he's my former sensei. I shouldn't have these feelings, but no matter how hard I try I cant get him out of my mind." _Sakura said as she started to walk away from Kakashi's front door and down the stairs of his apartment building. _"I should have never picked him up." _She said to her self to clenching her fist to her heart.

It took about half an hour jumping across rooftops and tree branches for Sakura to get back to her house. She dropped down off of a tree beside her house and started walking toward her front door. Slowly she made it to her door took a deep breath and took out her key. She put it in the lock and turned the key after hearing a clicking noise she took the key out and put it back in her pocket. She opened the door slowly and quietly as to not wake her parents up if they were still sleeping.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard someone yell as she opened her eyes she saw a flash of yellow and then she was picked up. Someone hugged her and spun her around, she looked at the person and it was Naruto. He was still spinning her around and Sakura felt like she was going to puke. "Put me down Naruto!" she yelled as she punched Naruto in the top of the head. The blonde haired ninja dropped Sakura and started rubbing the top of his head and looked up at Sakura and gave her a giant grin.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at Naruto as he grinned at her. As Naruto grinned at her, her face softened up and she gave him a slight smile as well. Naruto laughed and hugged Sakura again. Sasuke was sitting on Sakura's couch rolling his eyes at his hyper active friend. "Naruto, Sasuke what are you doing in my house?" Sakura asked, as she got free of Naruto's hug. "We were worried about you Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his big grin on his face like always.

"Worried about me, what do you mean?" Sakura asked with a confused look on he face. "I called you a million times and then I came here and your parents said that you went to Ino's. So we checked there but you weren't there so then we checked the hospital and you weren't there either. So we ended up back here and just decided to wait for you when you got home." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at Sasuke "You were really worried about me?" Sakura said as she looked at both of the boys. "I'm only hear because this idiot dragged me with him." Sasuke said as he pointed at Naruto.

"He acts all cool now but he was actually more worried then I was." Naruto told Sakura as he chuckled. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and smile with him as she looked at Naruto. "I was not worried, you were the one worried saying what happened to Sakura what if she's hurt or dead!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "So any way Sakura-chan, where were you?" Sakura thought for a moment before speaking "uh yeah see, Naruto I… uh I was out by the grave yard taking a walk and I went to rest on a tree branch." Sakura said nervously trying to find an excuse _"If I told them I was at Kakashi's what would they think? There is no way that would end well." _Sakura thought.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. "Yeah I guess I just lost track of time while sleeping, haha." Sakura said as she laughed slightly and scratched the back of her neck trying to convince them. Sasuke looked at her for a minute not convinced at all. _"I'm not buying it, I wonder were she really was?" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura. _"Wait, why do I even care?" _Sasuke thought questioning himself. "Ok, that makes sense." Naruto said as he gave Sakura a big smile.

_"It seem Naruto believes me but that should be accepted he has never really been the sharpest of ninjas. Sasuke defiantly doesn't believe me I mean just look how he's glaring at me." _Sakura thought as she looked back at Sasuke who was glaring at her with a questioning look. "Any way I think I am going to go up to my room and get proper rest, after all I slept on a tree branch last night." Sakura said as she started to walk up her stairs waving goodbye as she did.

Sakura walked into her room and closed her door breathing a sigh of relief. _"That was a little to close, it completely obvious that Sasuke didn't believe a word I said." _Sakura thought wiping sweat off of her forehead. _"I really hate to lie to them but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Oh well now to go brush my teeth and get some rest I barely got any sleep last night." _Sakura said as she got her purse and went to pull out her toothbrush. She reached in her bag but all she found was some money and make up.

_"Oh shit did I leave my toothbrush at Kakashi's." _she thought as she dumped everything out of her purse and looked for her toothbrush in a panic. _"Oh crap, Sakura you're so stupid I cant believe this ugh." _Sakura thought as she bonked herself on the head in frustration. _"Today is just not my day." _Sakura thought as she went to get out her phone to call Kakashi. She got her phone out of her pocket turned it on a look of frustration went across her face. "What seriously, out of battery!" she yelled and threw her phone on her bed plopping down right next to it.

_ "No toothbrush, my phones dead and I think I left my charger at Kakashi's too." _Sakura said as she laid on her bed a bit to exhausted to get up drifting slowly to sleep each second. _"Yep as I thought, today is not my day."_ The next thing Sakura new it she was laying on her bed in a deep sleep.

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi got up off the ground still dazed at what just happened. _"She just ran and hugged me, then she kissed me on the cheek." _Kakashi thought as he felt the place on his face were Sakura kissed him. His eyes softened and he smiled a little thinking about Sakura. He snapped back to reality as one thought went through his mind _"Kakashi you idiot, she's your former student stop thinking like this." _He thought as he lightly hit him self on the cheek.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at himself then started walking to his bathroom to get ready for the day. As he walked into the bathroom he went to grab his toothbrush and saw a pink toothbrush right next to his. He looked at it with a puzzled look _"did Sakura accidently leave her toothbrush here." _Kakashi thought as he picked it up. _"Well I guess I should bring this back to her sometime today. After I'm done getting changed and stuff anyway." _

Kakashi got his teeth brushed and got changed into his vest and put his headband on. "Alright now I should head to Sakura's and give her toothbrush to her." A thought accord in Kakashi's mind _"wait a minute, I cant just go up to her front door with her toothbrush in my hand." _Kakashi thought. "What would I even say? Hey Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, your daughter left her toothbrush at my house when she came and picked up my drunken ass at a bar that she was to young to get into." Kakashi said acting like they were there in front of him.

He sighed and shook his head "no that would be a really stupid idea." He grabbed her toothbrush and walked into his living room. He sat down on one of his chairs and leaned his head backwards sighing. He turned his head to his left and saw a phone charger plugged into the wall. He looked at it and stood up and walked over to examine it. "Well this isn't mine, I guess she left this here to. Ugh Sakura, now I have to return to things to you."

He said as he unplugged the charger and put both the things in a small bag and but them in his vest pocket. "The question is when do I return them to her, its only eleven if I return it now her parents and any other people are sure to be suspicious about what happened and I am not really in the mood to answer a bunch of questions."

**End of Kakashi's POV**

**Sakura's house 9pm that night **

Sakura woke up to a quiet knocking at her window; she slowly opened her eyes and got out of her bed. She turned to see who was at her window and her eyes widened in surprise. She ran over to the window and slid it open "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Kakashi was sitting perched on her balcony rail with his usual ninja uniform on and one of his books sticking out of his pocket. He crinkled his eye to let her know he was smiling. "You left some stuff at my house when you left." He said taking out the small bag containing her tooth brush and phone charger.

Sakura's eyes widened with excitement and she quickly tried to snatch the bag from him. Kakashi pulled his hand back pulling the bag away from Sakura's reach. Sakura glared at him for a second "aren't you going to invite me in?" Kakashi asked innocently. Sakura smiled mischievously "hey you already saw me without me pants on so why not." Kakashi was about to get off his perch and come in when he was stopped by Sakura's hand. She shook her finger from side to side four times "I'm not letting you in till you give me my stuff." She said as she held out her hand to Kakashi.

He jumped off the railing and landed right in front of Sakura "as you wish." Kakashi said as he leaned down close to Sakura's face. Her heart started racing and her face started turning a dark crimson color. She shut her eyes as Kakashi's face came closer to hers. She felt something drop into her hands and she opened her eyes as Kakashi passed her and patted her head with his hand. He walked into her room and looked around then sat on her bed.

Sakura was still standing on her balcony with the small bag of her things in her hand. _"I can't believe he just did that!" _Sakura thought as she clenched the bag of stuff in her hands. "Nice room although I would expect more pink or purple from a girl." Kakashi said as he sat on her bed looking around her room. He saw he desk in the corner of her room and walked to it. "I wonder what in here?" he mumbled. He started to look through Sakura's stuff that was piled on her desk. Sakura heard him and turned around and stomped over to Kakashi. Kakashi looked over at her and when he did her fist was hitting his face.

He flew and hit his back on her closet door making a banging sound "DON'T GO LOOKING THROUGH PEOPLES STUFF WITHOUT ASKING FIRST!" she yelled at him. She heard her parent's footsteps going toward her room; she looked at Kakashi who already figured out what to do. She ran toward her bed turning off the lights in the process and got under her cover as Kakashi got into her closet and shut the closet door. Her bedroom door flung open and both her parents looked in her room to find Sakura "asleep" in her bed with the lights off. Her parents looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces. They glanced in her room and then shrugged their shoulders and walked out of her room closing the door silently.

Sakura waited for a minute and then got up out of her bed finding her way to her closet in her dark room. She felt the closet door and made her way to the handle. She turned the handle to the door and opened it, still not able to see. Kakashi however could see perfectly in the dark, he saw Sakura as she opened the door and knew she could not see. He saw this as a perfect time to take revenge on her for punching him. He watched her as she struggled around defenselessly in the dark and he couldn't hold himself back.

Sakura suddenly went from trying to find the switch to the closet light to being grabbed by the hand. She got pulled down and as she reached her knees she felt something on her lips. It was smooth and warm; she suddenly realized _"oh my god I'm being kissed, by…. Kakashi!" _She thought of pushing away but could not bring herself to do it. _"Why do I feel this way, is this love?" _Sakura thought as she kissed Kakashi back. She felt his tong move into her mouth and his hot breath on her face. The kiss turned more passionate as Kakashi and Sakura's tongs intertwined. She kept kissing him standing up while she did. She put her hands on his face and started to step towards her bed, never once taking a breath between the walk. The back of Sakura's legs hit the side of her bed and she fell backwards pulling Kakashi down with her. She started to pull his shirt off and he started to help. They ripped each article of clothing off of each other and then passionately kissed each other.

**I am sure everyone knows what happens after that and I really don't feel like explaining it so I am doing a time skip. It is now the next morning.**

Sakura was lying in bed with nothing but a thin blue sheet covering her. It was 5:31am and Kakashi was beside her struggling to get his boot on. Sakura's eye flickered open and her eyes immediately went to a figure in beside her bed. She started to silently get out of bed to help him put on his shoe. Before she spoke to him an idea came to mind, she jumped on his back causing him to loose his balance and fall to the floor with a thump. Sakura was on top of him with no clothes on laughing at his clumsiness.

Kakashi sighed and looked up at her "Sakura get off of me I need to leave before your parents wake up." Sakura shook her head "no" she said as she smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her again about to speak "not until you say please." Sakura demanded. Kakashi sighed and in one movement flipped her over on her back and pinned her arms down with his hands. "Hey no fare, get off of me." Sakura pouted. Kakashi leaned down and gave her a kiss and said, "Not until you say please."

**And from then on they dated and lived happily ever after and stuff. Yes I know I got lazy at the very last paragraphs. I am not done this is a story yes, but this is only the beginning the next one is going to be them trying to keep there relationship a secret its going to play off of this one. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Sakura's house 4:12am~**

It has been two weeks since Kakashi and her have started dating; they have kept their relationship a secret so far. But things are starting to get difficult with Naruto almost finding them making out in a closet. Sasuke as usual was very suspicious of her before the whole ordeal happened. Its just become worse especially when he walked around a corner to see Sakura standing there alone with a giant puff of smoke next to her. Were Kakashi had been when they were making out a few seconds before.

Sakura thought back at what happened that led up to her and Kakashi having a relationship in the first place.

**~Flashback~**

She glanced at her cell phone ringing on her bed and picked it up. She looked at the caller ID and her eyes widened _"Kakashi-sensei?"_

_ "Why is he calling me at this time of night?"_ She said as she looked at her clock that read **10:21**. She shook off the question and picked up the phone and to her surprise as he talked to her she thought, is he drunk? The reason she thought that was probably because he was talking like an idiot saying "pec e uop bar sience de quer." Which translated to "come pick me up, bar at sine dr." The last part was gibberish to her.

She tried to talk to him but when she asked were he was and why he called her he did not answer. She waited a couple minutes and some voice she was sure was not Kakashi's picked up the phone. The man that picked up the phone had a very deep voice and he seemed to be annoyed about something. "I'm sorry about that but Kakashi has passed out and he needs someone to pick him up and also someone to pay for his very many drinks." Sakura sighed and then asked, "were is he?" the man responded "he is at a bar called keloy on sine drive." The man explained.

**~End of flashback~**

She smiled at the memory and wondered how that turned into them starting to date. She slightly chuckled at the memory and then looked over at the sleeping figure lying next to her in her bed. She slightly shoved him to wake him up but it had no affect on the silver haired ninja sleeping next to her. She leaned over to him "Kakashi wake up." She whispered. He did not move an inch and was still sound asleep, "Kakashi wake up." Sakura said slightly louder this time.

When he still did no move Sakura swung the blankets off of them both and went to shake Kakashi to wake him up. She was about to shake his shoulders; Kakashi's hands linked on the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his for a kiss. She kissed back but then pushed away from him and looked at him slightly annoyed. "Kakashi its already four in the morning you need to get dressed and get out of here before people start walking through the street."

He looked at her with a sad expression and sat up to give her another kiss but was stopped by Sakura pushing on his face and pushing him off the bed. "Just get dressed will you." Sakura said still in a hushed voice as to not wake her parents. Kakashi was sitting on the ground by Sakura's bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on. He looked at her with mischievous eyes as if he just got an evil idea. "Alright ill get dressed, but only if you take a shower with me."

Sakura looked at Kakashi's mischievous smile and in all honesty it made her so made when he smiled like that. A tinge of anger went through her and she got up from the bed and hit Kakashi on the back of the head "not on your life." Sakura said as she walked past him and towards her dresser. "I am going to get dressed so I suggest that you do the same and then get out of here." Kakashi walked over to Sakura and put his arms around her waist. Sakura looked up at Kakashi's face as he smiled down at her "just get dressed already!" Sakura said as she pushed Kakashi off of her and hit him in the head.


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi got dressed and kissed Sakura goodbye then jumped out her window. Sakura gave a slight wave as he left then closed her window and walked over to her desk in her room. "Well looks like I have to go to the hospital in about two hours, and since a lot of teams are getting back from missions it looks like I might have a really long day ahead of me." Sakura took a deep sigh and then shrugged her shoulders and got up to get ready for work.

"Ok so money for food after work, makeup, toothbrush just in case and hair brush." Sakura said as she checked everything in her workbag "well looks like that everything now to go get some breakfast." Sakura grabbed her bag and opened her window and looked outside at the sunny sky. There was a cool breeze blowing in through the window and through Sakura's hair. "What a nice day, to bad I have to spend half of it at work." Sakura said slightly annoyed "oh well lets just hope tomorrow is this nice." Sakura jumped out of her window onto the balcony and turned around to close her window again.

She jumped down her balcony and started walking toward a store to get some breakfast to bring with her. As she was walking she heard someone calling her name from behind her. She turned around to see a blonde haired boy running toward her waving and calling out her name. The boy caught up to her and hugged her before Sakura could even say a word. "Keep it down Naruto your going to wake the whole village you idiot." Sakura said as she hit Naruto on the head cause him to drop her.

"Geez Sakura-chan your angry today, what happened to you?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head. Sakura thought back to the stupid thing that happened with Kakashi earlier. _"Well I can't tell him what actually happened." _Sakura thought "its nothing I am just sad that I have to be at work on such a beautiful day. Technically she wasn't lying she was pretty mad about that but that wasn't the entire reason. "Oh ok well lets go eat breakfast." Sakura looked at him with a puzzling look and Naruto turned toward her. "That's the whole reason why your not going straight to the hospital right so you could get breakfast?"

Naruto asked her and she slightly nodded "Alright lets go!" Naruto shouted in joy and started walking ahead of her. "Come on Sasuke hurry up." Naruto said as he looked behind him. Behind Sakura Sasuke was sitting on a bench by a tree staring up at the sky. He looked over to Sakura and Naruto and sighed, "alright I'm coming wait up." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked over to them. "Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke looked over at her "yeah good morning."

A few moments later after a short silence (and a really awkward silence at that.) Naruto ended up walking a little ways ahead of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura had her bad slung over her should and her hand was keeping it in place and she started at her feet while she walked. Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets and he turned his head toward Sakura. "So how are things going with you and Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with and interested look "its good, don't really have any complaints." Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Sakura realized what she just said and tried to correct it "uh…. I mean you know he's a great ninja and everything and we have started talking again I mean I hadn't seen him in so long and him being my former sensei and all. It was good to see him is what I mean heh heh." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her neck.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled slightly "of course what else could you mean." Sasuke said as he slightly picked up his walking pace and caught up to Naruto. _"Oh he totally knows, oh shit this is really bad I seriously just blew our cover ugh I'm such and idiot." _As they were walking Kakashi dropped from a building and started walking with them "Oh good morning Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he smiled and waved at Kakashi. "Naruto for the millionth time I'm not your sensei anymore." Kakashi said with a sigh. Kakashi realized Sakura had not said hello to him and he looked over at her. She was still thinking things over about Sasuke knowing about them so she had a really troubled look on her face. Kakashi leaned his head down to her face to look at her and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Hello earth to Sakura." Kakashi said as he kept waving his hand in front of her face. Sakura snapped out of her daze and looked at the silver haired ninja with his mask and headband on in front of her face waving at her. "Oh Kakashi sorry I was spaced out I guess." Sakura said as she kept looking at the ground Kakashi leaned back up and tried to think of why she was spacing out. Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke as he said, " I wonder what you were thinking about?" he said looking at Sakura with a slight smile on his face. "OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled as she held her fist up at Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and then back at Sakura _"I wonder what happened between them." _He thought as he looked at both of them.

A few minutes later after walking in silence they reached the place were they were going to eat. "Ok guys we are here." Naruto said as he stopped in front of a ramen shop. Naruto walked in side smiling the whole time "come on guys hurry up." Naruto said as he sat at a table inside. Everyone sat at the table Kakashi to the right of Sakura and Sasuke to the left of her as Naruto sat across from her. A waitress came over and gave them their menus. The waitress had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes she was tall and very beautiful. She gave Naruto and Sasuke their menus and then as she gave Kakashi his menu she started talking to him. "I will be your waitress today my name is Ashley." The girl said as she smiled at Kakashi and paid no attention to anyone else. The girl began to talk to Kakashi directly and then it dawned on Sakura _"she flirting with my boyfriend." _Rage welled up in Sakura as she watched the blonde girl flirt with Kakashi. "Excuse me I need my menu." Sakura said trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Oh yes very sorry about that here you go." She said as she handed Sakura her menu. "Well I have to go serve other customers so call me if you need anything." The girl said looking at kakashi and then walked away. Sakura glared at her as she walked away and Sasuke leaned over and whispered "subtle very subtle." And he leaned away and laughed a little as he looked at his menu. She glared at Sasuke and clenched her fist a little. "I am going to the restroom." Sakura said and got up and brought her bag with her. Sakura got into the restroom and looked in the mirror and started fixing her make up and hair. She took a deep sigh _"man Sasuke is right I need to calm down I mean even though she's flirting with him its not like he's flirting back." _After she washed her hands and dried them she walked out of the restroom to go back to her table and when she got in view of her table she saw the same waitress flirting with Kakashi.

She saw Kakashi crease his eye as he was talking to her and Sakura clenched her bag in her hand and walked out the door. Kakashi saw her leaving and stopped smiling he stood up from his chair and started walking toward the door. Leaving the waitress with Naruto and Sasuke. "What's going on with Sakura why did she leave, do you think it's because of the waitress flirting with Kakashi?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "idk Naruto you stay here I will be right back." Sasuke said as he walked out the door leaving Naruto alone at the table.

Sakura was running now with tears welling up in her eyes, she ran toward her house. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to catch up to her. Sakura turned around and saw him then started jumping on rooftops as fast as she could. It started to sprinkle but then it started to pour and Sakura was getting soaked. But the only thing that was on her mind was to not let Kakashi catch up to her. As she was jumping from roof to roof she slipped and fell off of one of the houses. She hit the ground getting her clothes mudding and started to run. Everywhere she passed people had umbrellas and was going quickly to there houses. Sakura ran through the street and into the forest, she ran not knowing were she was going. She ran faster and faster as she heard Kakashi call after her. She stopped as she realized that her feet led her to the burial grounds. She fell to her knees and began to cry even more. _"Why am I so sad about this? Girls flirt with him all the time I mean he's good looking and a famous ninja. Was it because he smiled at her?" _

Kakashi got sight of Sakura in the burial grounds; she was on the ground crying. Her pink hair had leaves in it and her shirt and skirt were muddy and ripped. Kakashi began to walk over to Sakura. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Sakura what's wrong." Kakashi asked as he got on his knees beside her. "Nothing's wrong I'm fine now why don't you go back to the restaurant? That girl is probably waiting." Sakura said hiding her face from Kakashi. Kakashi realized why she was acting like this "Oh so that's it, Sakura do you really think I would even consider that girl or any girl other then you." Kakashi said as he faced Sakura toward him. "Sakura you are my girlfriend I will never betray you." Kakashi said as he gave her a reassuring look. Sakura looked at him and then wrapped her arms around him. "We should probably get you a change of clothes." Kakashi said as he picked her up bridle style and started jumping on tree branches and headed toward her house.

**Sasuke's view after he left the restaurant**

Soon after Sasuke left the restaurant grey clouds covered the sky and it started to pour. He ran aft Kakashi but kept a safe distance away so he would not be seen following him. Sasuke saw as Kakashi suddenly dropped down from one of the houses and ran toward the forest. _"Isn't that way were the burial grounds are?" _Sasuke thought as he dropped down from a house and ran into the forest. As Sasuke headed toward the burial grounds he saw Sakura on her knees crying. It appeared that Kakashi was trying to comfort her. Sasuke hid behind a tree and tried to hear what they were saying _"Sakura is saying something about the restaurant and that girl that was flirting with Kakashi_._"_ Sasuke thought as he barley heard there conversation and then a slight smile went across his face when he heard Kakashi say "Oh so that's it, Sakura do you really think I would even consider that girl or any girl other then you. Sakura you are my girlfriend I will never betray you." Sasuke smiled and then jumped on a tree branch and headed back toward the restaurant.

**End of his point of view **

"Kakashi what time is it?" Sakura asked as she wiped away her remaining tears. "Its almost 8am why?" he said as he started to jump across roof tops. "I am going to be late for work." She said quietly still holding on to Kakashi "well I guess we will just have to hurry." He said with a smile and ran even faster. About two minutes later they made it to her house and jumped in through the window. Kakashi shut the window and sat in a chair by her desk. "How dose such a beautiful day turn into something like this?" Sakura said as she looked out her window at the grey cloud covered sky that rain poured down from. "I don't know but you need to grab a change of clothes, it would probably be better if you changed at the hospital so your clothes wouldn't get soaked on the way there." Kakashi said as he shook his wet silver hair. "Really wow." Sakura said as she looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at her confused "what do you mean?" he asked Sakura. "Well it's just that you just told me not to change in front of you." Sakura said as she smiled at him and then continued looking for clothes. "You know I'm not just some pervert." He said to Sakura as he crossed his arms and looked at her. Sakura got her clothes and set them on her bed and walked over to kakashi "yes I know." She said and then kissed him on the cheek. She walked over to her clothes and Kakashi got up and ran his fingers through her hair and began to get out the leaves.

"Alright I have to go to work now I will see you tomorrow." Sakura said as she put her clothes in her bag. "How about we have dinner at my house tonight." Kakashi sad as he began to walk toward the window "say seven." He said as he opened the window. "ok sounds great but I might be a little late there are a lot of teams that are coming back from missions today so I might be there for a while." "Alright have a good day at work then." Kakashi said with a slight wave and then jumped out her window. After Sakura had gotten everything she hopped out of her window and closed it behind her and then headed to the hospital for work.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am doing a time skip so I am not detailing her work sorry. It is now 6:13pm and the sun has gone down. Sakura is getting off work and it has finally stopped pouring now its just sprinkling. **

Sakura had changed out of her work clothes and was now at her office packing her things. _"Well I got off earlier then expected but it was still a very long day and a very long line of patients almost all my chakra has been depleted._" Sakura sighed as she closed up her bag and then headed for the door. She had her eyes closed as she walked thinking about how Sasuke knew of her and Kakashi. Her and the desk women were the only ones there at this time everyone else had gone home already. Sakura caught sight of the front desk and walked over to say goodbye to the women that was there. "Goodbye Tae I'm heading home now ill see you tomorrow." Sakura said, as she was about to walk out the door. "Good bye Ms. Haruno." The women said with a wave and a smile. Sakura stopped right in front of the door as she realized she forgot some papers at her desk. "Oh Tae why don't you go home I forgot something in my office so ill just close up when I come back down." Sakura said as she walked over to the front desk. "Alright, well here's they keys then." Tae said and put the keys on the front desk got her things waved a quick good by and walked out the door.

Sakura waved goodbye and then grabbed the keys and walked toward the stairs. After she made it to the top floor and over to her office she started rummaging through drawers. "Oh were is it, I know I set it somewhere over here." Sakura muttered to herself. She dug through each drawer until she found it in the bottom drawer on the left. "Here it is." Sakura said as she picked it up and opened her bag to put it in. She heard a small buzz in her bag and opened the front pocket to get out her cell phone. She flipped up her phone and saw a text from Kakashi, the text read: **When are you getting off? I have everything set for dinner: **Sakura smiled at the text and began to type :**I got off like 30 minutes ago so after I get everything and close up the hospital I will come over: **"and send." Sakura said as she pressed a button on her phone flipped it shut and looked at the time on the front screen. **(6:46) **She looked at the time for a couple seconds and then put the phone in her bag again. "Well now to clean all this up again." Sakura said as she began to straighten everything out on her desk.

**Kakashi's POV**

After he said goodbye to Sakura and headed home, it took him a couple minutes to get home because he lived on the opposite side of the village as Sakura. It was pouring on his way home so when he got to his apartment he went inside as fast as he could to get out of the rain. When he got inside he was soaking wet his hair was dropped in front of his face. His boots left water prints when he walked in and his clothes were dripping. He quickly took off his vest and his black shirt and put them in his laundry room along with his pants and boots to dry. He went in to his bathroom and turned on the water in his shower. After the water was the right temperature and took off the remain its of clothing along with his mask and headband and got into the shower.

After Kakashi's shower he walked into his room and opened his closet to find something to wear. He did not have any missions today so he decided to wear something nice for tonight's dinner with Sakura. (Or you know his definition of nice) After he got dressed in a nice black and grey shirt and dark blue jeans. He decided to put his mask and headband on just in case someone came by for whatever reason. He walked out of his room and into his living room and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Its still only 9am, this is going to be a long day." Kakashi said to himself as he walked over to his couch and sat down. He thought for a couple minutes on what he could do to make the time pass. When he could not really think of anything an idea popped into his head "well there's always reading." He said to himself. He stood up and got one of his usual orange cover books and started reading it. The whole time he was thinking about tonight and what he should do for dinner and not to mention what he should do for after dinner. (Writers note: if you know what I mean.) He was so focused on tonight that he wasn't reading the book at all after a couple minutes of thinking he realized that all he was doing was flipping the page once in while.

_"I can't focus at all right now especially after seeing Sakura crying like that." _Kakashi sighed and closed his book and put it on his coffee table in front of him. He walked into his kitchen and checked to see if he had enough ingredients to make dinner. He looked in his fridge and saw that he only had eggs and milk in it. _"Well I guess I need to go to the store I've been either with Sakura or on missions lately so I have not really eaten at home."_ He reached in and grabbed the milk handle and shook the carton. When he shook it he heard something like chunks slushing around in side the carton. _"Well that's gone bad I guess I need a new carton of milk as well."_ He sighed threw the carton of milk in the garbage and shut his fridge door. He walked over to the front door where he had an extra pair of shoes and an umbrella. "I guess this gives me something to do." He said as he grabbed a black leather jacket put on his shoes and grabbed the umbrella. He looked at the clock one more time it read (**9:20) **then he walked out the door and shut and locked it behind him.

He opened up his umbrella and walked out into the rain and headed for a market. After a while of walking in the rain with his umbrella over him he made it to the market and started to shop. It was an hour after he got everything he needed for dinner **(imagine whatever Japanese ingredients you want) **and he picked up some flowers for Sakura as well. It was now 10:30 the rain had died down a little but it was still coming down. Kakashi was now making his way back to his house with a couple bags in his hands. He made it to his house and set the umbrella in the umbrella holder and walked to the kitchen to put everything down. "Well I still have quite a bit of time till she gets off work so I guess ill clean or something." After Kakashi placed all the cold ingredients in the fridge and put the flowers in a vase he started to clean his house.

It took Kakashi about five hours to clean his whole house, of course he took really long break when he got bored of cleaning. Sometimes he found one of his books somewhere in his house while cleaning and stopped for a while to read it. Then he just happened to find the remote to his TV and accidentally press the power button and trip onto the couch facing the TV. (Writers note: Long story short he goofed off pretty much the whole time.) After Kakashi was finished cleaning he walked into his living room from his laundry room and looked at the time _"It's only three o'clock, this is taking for ever." _He walked into his kitchen and started getting out all the ingredients to cook dinner. "I might as well start on the cooking."

After Kakashi was done with dinner he kept the stuff that needed to be hot in the pans so that they would not go cold. Kakashi pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time. _"Its still only 4:32 she said she might be a little late and we decided to meet at seven." _He shrugged his shoulders and put his phone back in his pocket. "I guess I will watch some TV then." Kakashi walked into his living room and sat on the couch and started to watch One Piece. Time passed pretty fast while watching TV when Kakashi looked at the clock again it was 6:42. He got out his cell and decided to text Sakura **:When are you getting off? I have everything set for dinner: **After he sent the text he walked over to the kitchen to get the plates and chopsticks. When he put the plate on the table he got a text from Sakura that read **:I got off like 30 minutes ago so when I get everything and close up the hospital I will come over: **He smiled as he read the text and quickly began to set the chopsticks and napkins.

**Now back to Sakura**

After Sakura got everything straightened out at her desk she grabbed her bag and started heading for the stairs. She quickened her pace for the stairs as she realized that she was literally the only one in the dark creepy hospital. That thought pretty much scared her, as she walked down the first flight of stairs she started to hear someone else's steps in the hospital. Her body tensed as she kept on hearing the steps, she started running down the hall of the second floor to the other flight of stairs. _"I seriously hate whoever designed this hospital why couldn't they make the stairs close to each other instead of on the opposite end of the hall." _This was the only thought that went through her mind as she ran for the stairs. She ran faster as she heard the steps getting closer to her. She looked in front of her and saw the stairs she quickly walked down them and into the hallway on the first floor. Relief hit her as she saw the door and she began to run for it. She was almost to the door when something wrapped around her legs and made her fall. She yelped as she hit the ground hard the thing around her leg tightened its grip and began to pull her back into the hallway.

She tried to get free from its grip but it was no use it was pulling her closer and closer towards the dark hallway. The thing started to slither up Sakura's body, as she was being pulled and slowly made its way to her face. Sakura giving up on trying to get free was about to try and scream her head off. She was about to scream but felt something cover her mouth and she was dragged into the dark hallway. Her eyes were wide with fear as she was being pulled upward and a hand went around her neck and thrust her up against the wall. She tried to struggle but it was no use her arms and lags had something detaining them. The persons grip tightened a little on her neck and her vision started to blur. The last thing she had seen before she passed out was a flash of red.

**Dun Dun Dun ooooo I wonder what will happen to Sakura. Haha sorry I was writing this at night so I geuss I was in the horror story type mood. I kind of scared myself with the footstep thing so I shortened it as to not have nightmares when I go to sleep. I actually spent half my day working on this so hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I am sooooooo sooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update this I feel horrible so very horrible. But anyway so here it is.**

Sakura eyes slowly opened as pain in her throat was still there from that night. She bolted up right as she realized she was laying a king sized bed that had velvet red blankets and about five or six beaded pillows. She looked to her side the window had long curtains covering it that reached all the way to the floor. The room was dark and almost depressing, as it held nothing but a bed a closet and a bathroom. (for being such a large room you'd think it would have more in it.) She looked around the room nervously mostly because she had a queen-sized bed not a king sized; her curtains have been ripped off because Kakashi had kept stepping on them so her room was always filled with light either from the moon or the sun shinning through the window.

She jumped to her feet not knowing were she was or how she got here. Then her memories started to come back as her eyes widened and she remembers everything from last night. Her being dragged into the hallway, having a hand around her neck thrust her up against the wall and never being able to forget that flash of red before she lost consciousness. She saw the door and raced for it making an attempt to escape from were ever she was. She was surprised as the door opened with ease as she turned the handle, she was expecting there to at least be a guard or the door to be locked something that would prevent her from leaving. As she wondered down the stair and into a small living room with a flat screen TV, a nice sleek couch with two chairs and a glass coffee table sat in it. She was surprised because this place looked more like a normal house then someplace that she would be held captive in.

She saw the front door next to the living room and walked towards it, she was about to open the door when it swung open. **(Almost giving her a heart attack.) **She jumped back before the door could hit her and is **Very **surprised at what she saw. She stared blankly very confused at the person she was looking at, and looking at their face they were pretty surprised to. "K…Kankuro?" she said half questioning half stating it. She saw his face turn red as he looked at her and she suddenly looked down to see what she was wearing. She was wearing something that she always wore under her usual ninja gear. She had black short shorts that cover almost all of her butt and a small yellow shirt that stopped just below her breasts and hugged her body. A quick blush went across her face and she screamed a little realizing her completely inappropriate attire. She ran quickly up stairs to the bedroom she had just been in in hopes that he bag that had an extra change of clothes in it would still be there. She practically slammed the door behind her and quickly searched the room and found her bag beside the bed. She grabbed it and dumped everything out of it onto the bed creating scattered messes of scrolls make up a toothbrush and a pair of shorts and a regular not so showy shirt.

She then gather everything back in her bag slung it over her shoulder and returned to the living room were Kankuro was watching TV his face still a little bit red. Sakura walked up to him and sat on one of the chairs near him. "Um so Kankuro." She said trying to figure out a way to put all her many questions away and just ask the most important ones. He looked over at her as she continued to speak "I was just wondering if you had any clue as to were I am and how I got here?" Sakura asked in a serious voice. "You are in sand village in a house that me Temari and Gaara live in. As to why you're here I have no idea I was just as surprised as you were when I saw you." He said with a shrug of his shoulders at the last part. "Why don't you go see if Gaara knows anything?" he said flipping the channels on the TV. She shuddered at the mere mention of his name Kankuro looked at Sakura's slightly scared face "Look he is the Kazakage so if anyone would know why you're here it would be him. Plus he has become…. Less murderous since the last time you saw him." He said trying to reassure her _"less murderous huh." _she shrugged her shoulders "Ok come on." Sakura said motioning for him to follow her and once she saw the confused look on hi face she spoke again. "Since you were the one to suggest it and since I have no idea where to go in this village you are coming with me and you are going to lead my to where Gaara is." She said as more of a demand instead of a question. When Kankuro was about to argue Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.


	9. Surprised

Out side the sun was shinning and people were walking around on the street. Kankuro was leading Sakura toward the Kazakage's tower, which was a bit of a distance away from their house. "Its just over there do you think you could get there by yourself I just got back from a missions so I'm a bit tired." Kankuro said pointing at the large building about a bock away from them. "Yeah ill just head over there sorry for dragging you out of your house." Sakura said waving and walking toward the tower.

_"Well I wonder what I should say to Gaara I mean last time we talked he wasn't the nicest person in the world."_ Sakura thought as she took a short cut through and alleyway. She saw the doors to the tower guarded by four heavily armed ninja. Sakura walked up to the doors but was stopped by one of the guards before she could open them. "Do you have an appointment with the Kazakage?" The guard asked as he stepped in front of her. Sakura looked at him in anger "no I don't have an appointment with him but I need to ask him a few questions." Sakura stated, "I'm sorry but if you don't have an appointment then you cannot enter." The guard said to her.

"Listen buddy I had barley any sleep, I missed dinner with my boyfriend and I was kidnapped and I woke up in the Kazakage's bedroom!" Sakura yelled at the guard "so either you move out of my way or I will move you myself!" She demanded. "Would you possibly happen to be Sakura Haruno?" the guard asked slightly afraid. "Uh yeah, why?" Sakura asked. The man stood up straight and moved out of Sakura's way "my apologies miss the Kazakage has been expecting you." The man said as he motioned for the other guards to open the doors.

The doors to the Kazakage tower opened and two guards led Sakura inside and to the Kazakage's office. They left Sakura and went back to there posts, Sakura waited a minute before nocking on the door "come in" she heard a familiar voice say after she nocked. She opened the door and walked into the office were Gaara sat at his desk with piles of paper work on either side of him. She slightly smiled as on thought ran through her mind _"Its just like Tsunade." _Gaara looked up from signing a paper and then motioned for Sakura to sit in a seat facing a word Sakura sat in the seat on the other side of the desk as Gaara. She waited a few seconds as Gaara was still doing paper work and then finally asked what she came her to ask. "Ok so I want to know two things why am I here and how did I get here?" she asked impatiently.

Gaara looked up from his paper work "You are here because we are very short on medical staff as of yesterday and we need your help healing some of the sick and wounded people we have in the hospital. As of how you got here I took a quick visit to Konoha and retrieved you since I could not be there to long because I have a village to run I thought it would be easier to knock you out since I remember how much you talked and how stubborn you are." He stated simply and went back to paperwork. Anger started welling up in Sakura "I have not seen you in how long and not to mention the last time I saw you I saved your life and the thing you do to repay me is come to Konoha scare me half to death knock me out make me miss dinner with my boyfriend then insult me by saying I talk to much and I'm to stubborn! How can you even have the nerve to say that to me especially because you're now asking me to heal your people! Next time you do something like this you better treat the person with a lot more respect then how you're treating me right now!" Sakura yelled standing up and slamming her fists on his desk making it sure that he listened to her.

Gaara stared at her in shock that she just yelled at him not sure why she was so offended he did not mean to offend her. There was also one other thing that was stuck in Gaara's mind after she yelled at him "you have a boyfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened at Gaara's question. _"Oh crap why did I say that dammit, what do I do I probably should not lie though." _Sakura thought then gave in "yeah I have a boyfriend what's it to you?" He looked at her for another moment and then looked back down at his paper work. He handed her a paper that had the map to the hospital and the list of things she needed to do. "Here you go this is the list of things I have for you and this is technically a mission so you will be getting paid." He said completely ignoring her comeback.

She swelled with anger for a moment took a deep breath looked at the paper and back at Gaara. She bowed quickly and walked out the door "good bye Kazakage." She said as she slammed the door behind her and headed for the stairs. "What a little mother…" she was saying as she was walking across the hall and down the stairs but was stopped by her running into someone. "oof" she grunted out as she collided with someone and was nocked down. She looked up to see a tall girl with a fan strapped to her back and her blonde hair tied in four ponytails. Sakura smiled at the girl towering above her She stood up and gave her a big hug "Tamari it's so good to see you!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura and Temari were actually really good friends since after the Chunnin exams. When Naruto left for his training and since she was sent on various missions to Suna. She worked with Temari a lot and they developed a sort of big sister little sister bond. Temari smiled at the pinkette that was hugging her and she patted her head and hugged back. "haha nice to see you to pinky I missed you." Temari laughed as she separated from her 'little sister'.

"So how's everything up at leaf?" Temari asked with a slight smile. Sakura smiled back even bigger "oh there going great, except for the fact I'm not there right now because your brother kidnapped me because he thought it would be quicker than asking me to accept a mission instead." Sakura said with a sigh at the end of her sentence. Temari laughed and patted Sakura's head again earning a scowl from Sakura. "Well I am terribly sorry about my idiot brother but that is quite funny." She said with a huge smile.

"Anyway I got to go report to my idiot brother as of now so I will see you latter kid." Temari said walking up the stairs toward her brother's office. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her 'big sister' as she waved good-bye. Than the fact dawned on her that she had not texted Kakashi to tell him were she was and what happened. "achoo" Sakura sneezed "hmm someone in Konoha must be talking about me." Sakura said as she rubbed her nose_ "I wonder what's happening in Konoha anyway." _


End file.
